


Smile for the Camera

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Day 5 - holiday tradition, Earth-2 Laurel Lance being a brat, Established Relationship, F/M, Lauriver Holidays 2020, Married Lauriver, Mentioned Connor Lance-Queen, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Day 5 - Holiday Tradition & Sentence Prompt: “You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not.”Laurel is reluctant to join in on the Queen family holiday tradition
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Smile for the Camera

“Babe, it's a holiday tradition.” Oliver explained with a sigh, smiling as he approached his wife. His smile went wide when Laurel skirted around him with a childish pout. Her own grin was playful, if a bit contemptuous.

“I didn’t agree to this.” Laurel protested, agile in the way she danced just beyond his reach.

“You agreed to it when you said ‘I do’.” Oliver shot back with a smirk, the object deterring her still held firmly in his grasp.

“Did not.” Laurel groused, hopping up on their bed with far too much grace, grinning as Oliver inched closer.

“Did too,” Oliver said, “It was in the fine print.” He teased, big hands grabbing at her ankles when she bounced on their bed.

Laurel squealed, partially in complaint, but also in undeniable excitement when Oliver pounced on her. Straddling her narrow hips, his knees digging into their duvet where he pinned her to the bed. She grinned up at him, far too pleased with where she had landed herself.

Oliver smirked down at her, wrangling both of her wrists into the firm grip of one of his hands above her head. It was mostly for show, Laurel could get out of the hold if she wanted to, and despite the way she glared up at him, Oliver knew she didn’t want to.

“It’s just for a few pictures.” Oliver assured, smiling at the way Laurel let out an exaggerated groan of frustration.

“I even got yours in black.” Oliver tacked on hopefully, yet ultimately unsurprised when the news had yet to persuade her. She was being unusually stubborn.

“It's not happening, Ollie.” Laurel said back petulantly.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” He murmured, laughing when she spun them over so she was on top, her legs spread over his midsection. Her bleached blonde curls askew where she scowled down at him.

“And you’re annoying when you’re so...festive.” Laurel hissed, though Oliver could see the smile in her eyes.

“You love it.” Oliver teased, perfectly content with Laurel splayed atop him. He wasn’t in any rush.

“I hate it.” She shot back contrarily, though Oliver wasn’t entirely convinced.

Oliver smirked, sitting up a little against their pillows to inch closer towards her lips. Despite their back and forth game thus far, Laurel finally stopped complaining when his lips found hers. She tasted sweetly of peppermint, melting faster than marshmallows in hot cocoa at the gentle kiss.

He could feel her smiling against his lips, likely hoping his attempt at a diversion from the problem at hand had backfired and distracted him instead. It didn’t.

“Laurel.” Oliver hummed softly against the inviting warmth of her lips.

“Hmm?” She purred quietly in return.

“You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not.” Oliver said with a smirk, much to his wife’s chagrin. His hand coming up to stroke her back where she melted against his chest in defeat.

“I want a new holiday tradition.” Laurel muttered as Oliver hauled the pair of them from the bed. A sweet frown on her lips as he plopped the black Santa hat atop her bleached blonde curls.

“We can work that out after pictures.” He murmured, giving his wife a wink and a playful swat to her rear that managed to make her smile before leading them down to join the rest of the family for Christmas card photos as was the tradition.

Photos had come and gone, Laurel had been fidgety all the while, just as eager to tear off her Santa hat as their little bird, Connor, though in his defence, he was only three years old.

Thankfully the opening of presents had provided enough of a distraction to pull her from her sour mood. 

The night wound down with cocoa for the kids and eggnog for the adults, the floor scattered with hastily torn handfuls of wrapping paper that Oliver was content to clean in the morning.

Their little bird had been tucked in, happily surrounded by many of his new toys when Oliver had finally decided to retire to his bedroom. Laurel had disappeared earlier, though he had just been appreciative that she had made it through Christmas photos without too much of a fuss.

Opening their bedroom door, Oliver paused, a grin on his lips at the sight of the silly black Santa hat sitting on the floor, followed by a telling trail of similarly discarded clothing. A smile pulling at his lips as his gaze lifted to their bed, where his Pretty Bird awaited him, a devilish grin on her lips.

“What’s this?” Oliver asked, his grin persistent as he eased the door shut behind him.

His wife smirked in response, laying bare as the day she was born across their bed, her smile widening as Oliver began pulling off the green cardigan he’d been wearing.

“How’s this for new traditions?”

Oliver chuckled, his hand falling to his belt, he certainly wasn’t going to complain about this tradition.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic. Writing something fluffy and cute feels like a change of pace, but this was fun.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to comment, I love to hear what my readers are thinking.


End file.
